The Information Transfer Core provides a centralized facility for the ADRC to disseminate information about its clinical services and research activities. The Core will coordinated education programs for health care providers, Alzheimer's patients and their caregivers, the media and the general public. The Core will also facilitate Alzheimer's Disease educational and research programs for medical students, residents, and postdoctoral fellows. Several methods will be used to educate these audiences, including an ADRC newsletter, brochures, website lectures, conferences, and health fairs. Information transfer activities are performed in close collaboration with ADRC investigators and the Clinical Core. Co-sponsorship of outreach efforts with other Mount Sinai departments and local organizations enables the Core to educate a wide ranges of audiences. The Core will continue to focus its outreach efforts with the Hispanic community served by the ADRC. An ongoing quality assurance program will permit the Core to monitor its activities.